User equipment may be capable of communicating using one or more radio access technologies. For example, some user equipment may be capable of communicating with a wireless operator's radio access network (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE) network) over the wireless operator's licensed radio frequency (RF) spectrum band, communicating with the wireless operator's radio access network over an unlicensed RF spectrum band (e.g., for LTE in unlicensed spectrum service, such as LTE for Unlicensed (LTE-U) or Licensed Assisted Access (LAA)), and/or communicating with a wireless network (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN)) for WLAN operations. A licensed RF spectrum band may refer to an RF spectrum band that has been licensed to a wireless operator by an appropriate regulatory agency (e.g., the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States). An unlicensed RF spectrum band may refer to an RF spectrum band (e.g., the 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) and 5 GHz RF spectrum bands) that has not been licensed and is open for shared use by any device that complies with regulatory agency rules for communicating via the RF spectrum band.